The Day Life Ended
by SMOWEN1
Summary: On the day of his birthday his life and everyone around him seems to be dead.


The Day Life Ended

Flashback

"_SASUKE!" yelled a panicking Naruto trying to get to his ex-best friend. _

_It was raining quite a storm in the rain country as the battle drew on. On one side it was Sasuke fighting to kill his brother. On another side it was the Atasuki fighting to stay alive and keeping there new leader Itachi alive as well. Lastly it was the future Konoha's Hokage Naruto trying desperately to get to Sasuke who wasn't paying much attention to him. _

_It was Naruto's birthday and he was determined to make Sasuke go back with him, even if that meant killing Itachi for him. Naruto learned that without Sasuke Naruto was nothing and had nothing of his own. No real friends, no family and no love. He needed Sasuke so much he would sacrifice everything for him._

_But soon enough Naruto had 3 of the Atasuki's on him and Sasuke had just gotten to his brother. That is when the real battle began and it also is where the battle ended._

_Within that one single move Itachi saw through everything Sasuke was planning and sliced through Sasuke's heart in one hit. Everything seemed to freeze at that one moment for both boys. _

_For Sasuke, all he could think about was giving up everything for revenge and dying before he got the chance to even try too have it. For Naruto, it was trying everything to save Sasuke and having it stopped immediately in a single moment. _

_Then like nothing happened Itachi removed his hand and watched as Sasuke dropped to the ground. He turned and started to walk away from the battle field like nothing had gone down. _

_All of a sudden a surge of pain went through Naruto, but it wasn't a knife, no it was much worse, digging into Naruto's soul. Then everything went from the dark battle field to blood red. He forgot everything. Nothing seemed to matter any more, even life itself. Naruto ran through the 3 men killing them instantly and running for the walking away Atasuki leader._

_Naruto flung himself at the killer only to get blocked, shooting himself up in the air, but moving faster then lighting flipped around, and shooting down at a speed not even Itachi's eyes could see. _

_Because he couldn't predict the move, he had the resangan flying at his face, tearing it off and running strait through his body sending pieces of the famous rouge ninja everywhere._

_Naruto stood slowly, everything still red as he walked up to his only real friend's body lying on the ground. He was still breathing as Naruto dropped to his knees beside him._

_Tears began to form as Naruto began to cry and whisper "Sorry. I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault. I should have saved you, I should've been strong enough…" but he was cut off by Sasuke who was trying to stay alive long enough to say good-bye to Naruto._

"_Shut up" (coughs up blood) "None of this was your fault Naruto. (cough) It was mine and mine alone. I just wish (cough) you could forgive me fo- for all I have done to you." as his eyes looked away shamefully._

_Naruto burst into tears as he said "Of course I forgive you teme, so please, please don't die! PLEASE!!!!"_

"_I'm sorry (cough) but I can't make that promise. But I can tell you this (cough, cough) I-I lo-love you." He finally managed to get out while using the rest of his body strength to lift his hand and touch Naruto's wet, bloody face._

"_I love (sob, sniffle) you too." He answered quietly to the bleeding Sasuke._

"_Good-bye Narut-o…" as Sasuke's hand dropped and his voice faded away in the distance._

End of Flashback

It had been a year since the big battle between Sasuke and the Atasuki. Everything seemed back to normal, even surprisingly Naruto. But it only seemed that way so he wouldn't worry the others.

He was now the Hokage and he couldn't let something like this stop him like his promised to Sasuke…

"_Never do what I did Naruto. Give up your life for something that's not even worth it. Promise me-"_

Naruto stood at the edge of the memorial he had made for Sasuke a year ago. Nothing to big, just a statue of a bird getting ready to take flight off from the pillar. The pillar was 5 ft tall and on the bottom was a black stone that said

'Here lies the last Uchiha, a rouge ninja.

But we know him as Sasuke,

A man of great strengths and

A man who made great mistakes,

But no matter what…

He is a ninja.'

"6th Hokage-sama? Its time to get to work!!!" yelled Tsunade.

Lately she had been dumping all her paper work on him leaving him with tons of work. Everyone had begun to think that Naruto was alright with everything especially after Sasuke trying to kill him 3 or 4 times, but no one new that it was the opposite.

Therefore to keep everyone off his back Naruto pretended to be fine. He was the master at making people think Naruto was fine. Just like when he was a kid.

But anyway, today was Naruto's birthday and the anniversary of his death… He didn't want to do anything today. So he hid from Tsunade, from everyone. And he didn't care how worried they'd get.

He just wanted to be alone.

Soon after Tsunade gave up and went away, leaving Naruto alone of course. He began to walk in a different direction from Sasuke's grave. He soon found himself at the base of a grassy hill. He laid down at the top and looked up at the clouds. And then he was asleep.

He had a dream; well technically it was a voice in his head talking to him. This voice was telling him things about everything and everyone.

Things like how 'nobody loves you, nobody wants you. The only person who loved you is dead and it's all because of you. You call yourself the Hokage expecting everyone will love you, but their just pretending. Just… Like… YOU!'

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked around on that grassy hill. Pictures from that battle began flowing through his head with those words repeating over and over. He reached up with both hands and folded them over his head like he was trying to shield himself from something.

And then, a picture of Sasuke's corpse laying in his arms flew in with the words saying 'The only person who loved you is dead and it's all your fault!'

Water began to accumulate in his eyes as he whispered phrases like 'I'm sorry' or 'I didn't mean too.' But they wouldn't leave him alone. Just like every night and day they were haunting him and he couldn't, and wouldn't take it anymore.

A couple hours later Sakura went up to Naruto's apartment. Everyone was going to give Naruto a surprise party showing him all there best support they could to their new Hokage and old friend.

She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She began to wonder if the manager really saw Naruto come home. She tried the door knob and with luck it was open. She walked in slowly saying "Naruto, you there? Everyone's been looking for you."

She noticed the bathroom door had a white sheet of paper taped on it. She slowly pushed the door open as it creaked as she began to smell the musty humid air of blood. That's when she saw the bathroom sink covered in the crimson liquid. A line of it flowed in a line down the cabinet and into the tub with the curtain surrounding it. The plastic curtain had smudges of blood all over.

She slowly began walking over to it once again asking for Naruto and praying that it wasn't what she thought it would be. She took two deep breathes before she grabbed the curtain and flew it open. Then a high pitched scream flew out to the streets like a banshee in the night.

The people huddled around the opening of the Apartment building as Tsunade and well everyone at the party rushed in to see what was wrong. Tsunade came rushing in 1st as she looked around to see Sakura in the corner, tears flowing down her face looking towards something. Tsunade turned her head immediately to see Naruto sitting up in the tub with a smile on his face and his wrists cut all the way down his arm. Tsunade's hand flew up in shock as Jiraya and soon after everyone came in to see what happened.

The next day after cleaning up everything and getting Naruto looking semi-decent for the public eye, there was a ceremony put on. The news of Naruto's death spread through out every country and village. Most people had gotten known of Naruto and made friends with him during Naruto's journey days. There were about 999 more people and still coming then all the Hokage's funerals put together. After that they buried the body right next to Sasuke's.

On the grave stone it had two had shaking as the stone said…

'Here lays Naruto Uzumaki.

The best Hokage Konoha's ever known.

A Friend to everyone,

And a leader to All Countries'

Birth and death:

October 10, 1999 to October 10 2023

The day is celebrated as,

The Day Life Ended.


End file.
